Wanted, Needed
by Ava Nova
Summary: It really was a simple decision, when put down to the basics. But why was it just so hard to answer?" R&R! NOW A TWOSHOT!
1. Wanted, Needed

**A/N: I'm really not happy with how this turned out. I posted it on another site first, and I haven't gotten any feedback so… I thought I'd try here. I'm sorry to all the CATS fans who wanted a CATS story… but I'm far too obsessed with Fable at the current moment.**

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

It really was a simple decision, when put down to the basics. But why was it just so hard to answer?

_Sacrifice_. The final step. I would be the perfect hero, the perfect savior of Albion if I chose this. Hundreds, maybe thousands of lives could be spared with a single move. I had worked so hard. Could I really take this final step?  
_  
Love_. Oh, even thinking of it makes me want to reach out for the card hovering right in front of my face. Rose, my dear Dog, my husband, my two daughters. Maybe even my parents. I could earn it all back. I deserved it, I knew. What man could say I didn't? I had spent nearly my whole life alone, I had lost everything. Anyone else would do the same.

_Wealth_. That was right out of the question for me. I was too drawn to the light, too loving to make this mistake. No amount of money could bring those lives back. And I would never resort myself to knowing I gave up my only chance.

I wonder what _they _would choose. Each standing, waiting patiently for my decision. Hammer, Garth, _Reaver_. Oh, I could just imagine what he would say.

Wealth, of course. Even despite what he may have done for Albion, deep down, he truly had quite evil ambitions. Immortality, lust, greed, needless killing. Wealth was right up his alley.

And dear Hammer; she would want to do the right thing, her heart was too pure to want anything else. But the chance to bring back the Abbot - her father figure - would be too much for her to bear. I do love her, as a sister of course, but at times she can love too much for her own good.

Garth? Well, I guess it will never be known. He has no need for money, and from the moments of small talk we have had I have found he never had a wife, nor children. An only child, whose parents died at a reasonable age from natural causes. He was content. Sacrifice seemed like the reasonable choice, but who knows what he thinks? He seemed to have done well in hiding since his partnership with Lucien ended...

'_Violently.' _I mocked bitterly. I was in no mood for happiness; not when I was so torn inside. I had only one person left to think of.

What would Rose do? Oh, how I miss her? Would she save the masses? Would she ask for the money, buy a large castle and bountiful amounts of food? If it was I who died, would she revive me? She was so young... I may never know.

"Send them back, Theresa." I said hoarsely, my voice not as musical as it once was. I was choked with emotions. She looked confused.

"And who would that be?" She said, confusion riddled somewhere deep into her voice. I should have been surprised - surprising Theresa barely ever happened, I think never, even.

"Rose, Dog, my family. Love. I need them." I said, and she nodded.

"It is done." As the three Heroes came back into view, I sat shakily through their little speeches. I was both sad, and excited. My family, my sister, they would be back! But I had given up so many lives!

"_What made you chose it, Sparrow?_" I looked up to Hammer. She both looked curious, as all are when asking a question, and slightly sad. I knew she understood what my reasons were - my family - but she wanted to know why I couldn't make the final step.

"I may want to save the people. I _may_, somewhere inside, want the money. But I _need _my family. I need them." I said, unshed tears welling in my eyes. She nodded, a slight smile on her lips as she gave a final, sad goodbye.

This was the last time I saw Hammer. The last reminder from my old life. My lonely life.

From now on, I was living the life I needed, not the life they wanted.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

**A/N: Mwuhahahaha! Review or you shall perish! (… please don't hurt me for that o.0)**


	2. My Family

**((... I figured - cause I'm nice like that - that I'd add a little extra bit onto it, that's been in my head for a while. Party on, dudes.)**

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

"You gunna pay for that?"  
I looked up from the wooden table I was studying, the dints and cracks of it shaped in my mind, to the scrawny barman standing before me. He didn't seem to fear me, nor respect me - some had simply lost confidence in me since The Spire. I handed the gold coins over to him silently, as he grumbled and went back to his post. Taking a sip from the ale before me, a rare treat, I continued to contemplate.

I had my dear Josh, my little Suzie. Dog was with me, an everlasting reminder not only that I was no longer alone, but of the many thousands I had given up. I could feel, deep down, some remorse.

But not much. I knew in the long term I had made the best decision, the choice anyone would make. The calls I hear in the streets, women mumbling '...all those people...' as I passed... they did not bother me much. As long as I had a roaring fire, a loving husband and a beautiful child to come home to, I would be happy.

But still, this feeling in my heart... it wasn't sadness, but it was hard to explain. Garth Hammer, Theresa... even _Reaver,_ to some extent.... I knew I would never see them again. Despite promises, or deals, or friendly requirements, I knew these people were gone forever.

Hammer's singing, and mindless chatter, were a thing of the past. Never again would I hear of 'the day I carried a jug through a cave' and all her other views on the world, things I had secretly become so interested in hearing.

I would never hear Garth argue with Hammer of the trivial fight of 'faith versus knowledge', nor speak of near unending library of facts in his deep, wise voice. He had returned home, to Samarkand.

I would never hear Reaver's obnoxious, yes somehow familiar voice, never hear of his outstanding feats or incredible stories. I was stuck between feeling glad he was gone, and crying knowing his colorful character was gone from Albion.

And Theresa. My mother figure, the calming voice I thought would forever invade my thoughts and coach me through life. She had disappeared so suddenly and strangely, like an uplifted fog. The world was harder, _colder_, without her guiding me.

I could go to Bloodstone, or Brightwood Tower, or the Temple of Light, and know they would never be there.

And no amount of family could bring back the emptiness I felt without them.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

**(( I know it's a little conflicting, in its message, but I've had it in my head - and in my heart (sappy line!) - For so long, I wanted to share it with you all. Haha!))**


End file.
